The clouds are bright tonight
by ParvisSira
Summary: Takes place after you visit Zanarkand the first time. Auron's feelings as he comes to grips with his feelings towards Rikku, a multichaptered Aurikku. COMPLETE(or at least for now).
1. Hmpf!

Chapter One  
  
  
Just a note. This takes place after the battle with Yunalesca, so   
A. everybody knows Auron is unsent.   
B. They are looking for the ultimate weapons, why you ask, plot device my dear, plot device. Although I can't decide how many people will get there's, although I didn't get it in the game we will of course be trying to get Lulu's because as I said earlier, although it may be slightly over done, it's a wonderful plot device.  
C. This may seem a little out of character for everyone but I promise I'll try real hard not to.  
D. Oh and there is a back story sort of a coming to terms thing where Auron and Rikku grow a little closer, it falls under the up until Zanarkand thing. No real romance, just a little pre-romance. After I finish writing this, I will start on that. I don't know why this is all coming now, I finished the game so long ago, but the little Auron and Rikku plot bunnies are attacking me, ahhhhh......   
E. I think that's about it, I hope. Oh and I don't own anything, nada, zilch, nothing. And it's Aurikku so if that squicks you, hit that lovely little back button.  
  
And now on with the show.........  
  
Auron didn't want to look up, he didn't want to see their faces. So he leaned against the wall head down, grunting when people walked past on the ship. He knew he shouldn't have lied to them, but he knew Yuna would have sent him if she thought he would become a fiend, and besides it would have distracted them from their goal. Of course plenty had distracted him already, if he allowed himself to be honest. And when, but when everyone else is reveling in the newly revealed truth to start to admit things to himself. Like how that thoroughly annoying little girl had gotten to him.   
  
Truth be told the only one he really didn't want to look in the eye was her. He could stare the rest of them down, Lulu and Kimhari he was sure had already knew. Tidus had some inclination of the truth and he could handle Yuna and Wakka, but Rikku that damn girl had him behaving like some new bearded youth. Hmpf!  
  
Hmpf! fully embraced the situation for him, yep Hmpf. Auron was in his Hmpf mind frame, which varied slightly from his intimidating silence mind frame. But as he exhaled quickly from his nose, which he cynically thought even his breath was agreeing with the Hmpf! mind frame, his mind went back to the mission and of course back to her. But he could not ponder on her too long, for he needed to speak with everyone, they needed to have a team meeting. To discuss their next course of action, Auron was under the opinion that they needed to go get the remaining Aeons, Yojimbo, Anima and the Magus sisters had proved invaluable to Braska, Jecht and himself the last time he did this, but this decision was up to his summoner, the one he should be worrying about most of the time, Yuna.  
  
Kimhari walked by him and told him that a meeting was going on, well in less words than that of course, Kimhari was more taciturn than Auron and that was quite a feat and ever since his people had been destroyed he spoke even less. The only one he had left was Yuna. This pilgrimage had been hard on everyone, so many losing the ones they love, so many questioning everything they had come to believe, and it wasn't over yet, oh no Auron knew that hurt and pain lay ahead.   
  
Tidus and Yuna may look at each other with love now, but it wouldn't be long before they were separated again, Tidus was part of the dream, Sin was the link, how could Tidus stay if the link was gone? Auron knew this, but refused to bring it up lest it distract his summoner, oh she would call him cruel if she knew, but they were all living so far in denial that they would see it too if they left that beloved state. Although he really wasn't the one to be talking about denial, after all whose name had been on his lips as he awoke.   
  
They all gathered on the observatory on the upper deck. When Auron and Kimhari arrived, Yuna and Tidus were there, Lulu, Wakka and Rikku weren't far behind. Yuna's ever polite and cautious voice ventured,   
  
Sir Auron, we have heard of these legendary amazing weapons, but I have also heard of other summons, dark summons? Tell me Sir, what do you know about them? Yuna and the rest of the group turned to listen to his response.  
  
You speak of Yojimbo, Anima and the Magus Sisters.  
  
Where would we go to find them?  
  
It will not be hard to find Yojimbo, he is located outside the calm lands, but he requires money.  
  
Wakka interjected A fayth that requires money? Why in the name of Yevon does he need that ya.  
  
They say that he was a miser in life, stolen from his temple he now seeks money to compensate his ungrounded nature, Auron drily remarked.   
  
Yuna softly spoke, That's why you have been so careful with our money, you knew this was coming all along, didn't you.   
  
You should have told us man, that was of course Tidus, the only one of the group familiar enough with him to call him anything other than Sir or Auron...well except that little sprite that was strangely quiet. Auron wondered why and then cursed himself for doing so, nothing showed on his as always impassive face. Auron wondered if Tidus was referring to just his deception about Yojimbo or if he was referring to everything Auron had hid.   
  
We can visit and retrieve Yojimbo quickly, and to himself he added and retrieve what when formed can create my Masamune. Additionally we need many other things to form these ultimate weapons. Luckily we have some of the raw components, but we will need the celestial mirror to fully form them.   
  
And then Auron spoke for what seemed to be hours, the rest of the party was in shock as he outlined what they needed to do to receive everyone's ultimate. They laid their course for the Calm Lands and decided to rest up. Auron didn't want to run after her, he didn't run after anyone anyway, but she had avoided his eye the whole time.   
  
He didn't know why she mattered so much to him. They were just friends. They had shared night watch a couple times. But there was something about her, something that made him want to protect her, something that made him want to keep her safe. She was really the only friend he had on this trip, Tidus and Yuna seemed too much like his children, since he was protecting them. Yevon knows that he should feel that way about Rikku, she was younger than them, but somehow she had become a friend. He hoped that all was not lost with her. The ten years in Zanarkand had been lonely, but he had dealt with now. Now that he knew friendship again, he didn't want to give it up. Well, guess it was time for their favorite game hide and seek.   
  
At this Kimhari looked up.  
  
Meeting over, Rikku gone. Auron glared at him, as if to suggest why would he be looking for Rikku?  
  
  
  
Talk to her about Godhand.  
  
But with that last noise he soundlessly billowed away. Off in his search for that little sprite.  
  
She was, surprisingly sitting all alone. Sitting in one of the smaller compartments. He glided up to her. She looked up.  
  
Why didn't you tell me, I thought we were friends, sayhea she said this last part without much conviction though.   
  
It would have delayed things.  
  
And now you have completed your quest, you got us to Zanarkand. And we found out the bitterness sounded odd coming from her, and his stomach turned a little sour at the sound.   
  
I did not know how to tell you, I apologize  
  
You can string words together, how hard could it have been. She was pouting now. You had so much time to tell me. Why didn't you? Didn't you trust me!  
  
Auron thought to himself, so that was what she was worried about, hmpf.   
  
I let you stand watch, of course I trust you With that statement she looked up at him, shaking her head. Well it had made sense to him, she could have easily killed him then that was trust. But that didn't seem to be getting through to her.  
  
Rikku, I would have told you but I was afraid.  
  
Ha, big legendary guardians don't get scared.  
  
You should know better than that, I was afraid of this...of this fallout. There he had said it, words never were his forte.  
  
Was she happy that he was afraid? Sometimes he never thought he would figure it out.   
  
he said dryly.   
  
Of course it doesn't matter to me that you're unsent, you big dummie. We just have to make sure we don't let any summoners near you, except Yunie. She won't send you.  
  
You weren't upset that I was unsent? What int he world was the girl upset about then. Honestly this girl was so confusing.   
  
No, silly.  
  
  
Back to normal I see, so tell me about this Godhand, I think it sounds nifty.  
  
A/N: as you can obviously see I am horrible at dialogue, yep, intractably horrible at it. Grr....


	2. YoYo Yojimbo

  
  
Chapter Two  
Yo-Yo Yojimbo  
  
After a long discussion involving the Godhand and cacturs which then of course dissolved into a discussion of Home and how the Al Bhed would rebuild even better than before. Rikku and Auron were called up to the bridge. Or more precisely there was an announcement for the group to report to the bridge. Auron and Rikku took care to make sure they arrived at different times, Auron didn't want anyone to suspect anything amiss. Although he wasn't sure what was so amiss, it just felt like something that needed to be private. Quickly they arrived at the Calm Lands.   
  
And then Auron sneered, not that you could tell. But truth be told he hated, absolutely hated chocobos. The stupid yellow, happy, chirping birds always put him in a bad mood, never the less Tidus was going to have to get to know them pretty well. And for that reason they had decided to spilt up, briefly. Tidus and Wakka were to stay in the lands and Tidus was to race, to try to get that Sun Sigil. If Auron had his way Rikku would be staying there too, it was much safer in the Calm Lands. But she was determined to go along with Yunie. And no one could stop a determined Rikku.   
  
The rest of group, Kimhari, Yuna, Lulu, Rikku and Auron mounted up on the chocobos and headed, first to get the Nirvana and then to find Yojimbo. As the group rode away Auron though ruefully to himself, at least the chocobos were able to avoid fiends. So they were quickly able to cross the normally chaotic lands.   
  
As they fought their way towards Yojimbo all of a sudden they encountered those evil jars. And Rikku was about to Mug it.  
  
"Rikku no" Auron shouted and melodramatically threw himself on top of her to prevent her from moving. Lulu raised an immaculate eyebrow at this and tossed him a questing glance. Oddly it was Kimhari who answered.   
  
"Seem like no threat. Kill all unsuspecting"  
  
Yuna and Lulu looked surprised. But thankfully the death glares that Rikku had been throwing at Auron ceased.   
  
"But it's just a little jar...I didn't think it could hurt...I'm sorry."  
  
"You apologize too much, it doesn't always, but I avoid them, let's flee this one. " Auron grunted as he pulled Rikku to her feet and took his place back in the group as if nothing had happened. Inside though he was a mass of confusion, he has thrown himself not on his summoner to protect her, but on Rikku. In this instant it would be overlooked, he was stopping her, or so it appeared, but really he was trying to protect her. Tysh dryd kenm! He was a guardian, he was supposed to be taking care of Yuna. How could he do that if his first thought was her Tysh ran**.**  
  
The rest of the journey was no big trouble, they successfully negotiated to have Yojimbo join their team. Auron was glad Wakka wasn't their, although he seemed to be getting over the shock of the deceptions of Yevon, he wouldn't have liked the bargaining fayth. They headed back out several thousand gils less rich, but one more aeon on their side. And besides they were well stocked. And soon they could start to sell weapons, once they all got their ultimates.   
  
There return to the Calm Lands was uneventful, although it would have been nice to have Wakka with them for those stupid flying and floating things. If only I wasn't so slow, Auron thought, but that certainly isn't going to happen. Luckily for us we have lots of potions, and Yuna is here. When did I start to depend on these people so much, when did I stop being so self sufficient, this will not do. With that thought Auron tried to separate himself from the group, but found that it didn't last long.  
  
"Hey sayhea, whattcha doing" Rikku came skipping along. She was in rare spirits today, his little sprite was bursting with energy. Hold up, HIS little sprite, where did that come from. Auron internally sighed, emotional Auron decided to make a claim a girl that was too young and too good for him, besides it would further complicate this mess of a situation.  
  
"Hmpf"  
  
"Well I see that you are back to normal form, hmpf-ing your way along the path"  
  
"Hmpf"   
  
"So I was thinking, you need some new clothes"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Honestly the arm in the sling thing is a little old. And while red is your color, I think that some golden browns would be good for you. And maybe we could get you some shorts, it's going to be hot when we go to the desert..."  
  
Rikku continued on her joking tirade about Auron's lack of fashion sense. Although Auron thought to himself, anyone who wears orange and neon green together really couldn't be lecturing him..or at least teasing him. And he liked it, Tysh dryd kenm!But in his heart he couldn't really hate her. What was the world coming to.   
  
Astride the monstrosities know as Chocoboes again they headed back to Rin's travel agency to see if Tidus had indeed completed the races. As soon as they came in sight of the travel agency they knew he had for there he sat with a very self-satisfied expression on his face. Just like the luckily little blitzer to figure out how to ride a chocobo. Auron though contrarily, just like Tidus to go and figure out something that Auron still had trouble with.   
  
"Back up to the ship then I suppose." Yuna suggested. And so up to the ship they went. Auron knew he should be happy. No one had to night guard when they were on the ship, and it didn't cost any money to stay there, but it was his turn to guard with Rikku and he was looking forward to it. Dinner came and passed and night settled in, but Auron couldn't sleep, so up he climbed, up to the observation deck. There was something calming about the air. Something relaxing about watching the clouds and the night sky.   
  
Auron settled in and was surprised to find Rikku wander up a little later.   
  
"Guess you couldn't sleep either. Or are you watching the sky to make sure no baddies appear out of nowhere." Rikku prompted softly and with a touch of humor.  
  
"Right on the first count, but I find the sky relaxing." With the Rikku settled down next to him, he ignored that part of his mind that was happy she was so close. He ignored his nose as he breathed in her heavenly, unique scent. But what surprised him was that she scooted next to him. She couldn't could she?  
  
"See that cloud out there, I think it looks like Marlboro, and that one looks like a Chimera."  
  
Auron didn't say anything.  
  
"You know what I used to see in the clouds?"  
  
"Hmmm?"   
  
"I used to see shoopufs, and chocobos. I used to see happy things that reminded me of Home. I used to see machina. But now I don't, I don't like it. I want to see the clouds of my childhood. I don't want Yunie to die. I wish we could all go Home." she almost sobbed.  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"What do you know" she said as she burst into tears. Now crying females had never been his forte, but he wanted to comfort her, he wanted for her not to cry again. So he awkwardly put his arm around her. She then launched herself into his chest. So he ignored how happy it made him feel, and tried something his mother used to do for him when he was young and sad. He started to rub small circles on her back.  
  
"You may want to go home Rikku, but you know that if we don't succeed there will be no use in going home. And while part of you wants to hide, you are braver than that. The clouds will never go back to the way they once where, but if you survive this one day they might start to resemble other things, happier things. Childhood is a blissful time, but you are mature now and you know you can't go back."  
  
Her sobs had stopped by this point but she didn't remove herself from his chest.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, my little sprite" and with that he placed a kiss on her head. And then he froze. He had just called her that nickname he had only called her in his head. And...and kissed her. She was going to run screaming now. His stomach felt nauseous.   
  
"I think I like that name" was Rikku's only response as she fell asleep curled up next to him.  
  
Auron tried to think straight. Auron tried to think logically. But he had a sleeping girl. On his chest. And he didn't mind. The world was coming to an end, that's all there was too it.   
  
Now how was he going to get her back to her bed....  
  
A/N: a little fluff, but just like I'm horrible at writing dialogue, I'm horrible at writing fluff. In fact I have decided the only thing I can do with some success is write one-shots. But that doesn't stop me from trying! 


	3. Insomnia

XMaster: Thank you so much for reviewing. And thank you for taking pity on me. I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes, I must admit it's one of the few times I miss microsoft word, appleworks and open office just don't catch as much of my silly mistakes. I tried especially hard on this chapter.   
  
Chapter Three  
Insomnia  
  
Auron had, sneakily snuck around holding Rikku in his arms, ignoring how good that felt. And snuck up to where she was staying. It wasn't that hard, everyone was asleep except for the night shift on the bridge, it wasn't often that they got an uninterrupted night of sleep. So he tucked Rikku in, but she refused to let him go so he ended up leaving his coat covering her, even though she had more than enough blankets. Luckily she had her own room. He didn't feel like explaining that to Lulu in the morning. Lulu already looked like she suspected something. Funny how easy it was to see others situations and not your own.   
  
Auron chuckled to himself and headed back to his cabin for a nap. Having been trained for night guard duty too long. He never slept more than a couple of hours. The night shift on the ship was getting to know him, since he was always prowling about. Rin seemed to a chronic insomniac as well and greeted him as he walked past.  
  
Up late again, Sir Auron  
  
It seems too quiet  
  
You worry too much, but such is the worry of age. Would you like to buy something tonight?  
  
I don't know so Rin I think I have everything I need.  
  
Ah, but is there anything you want?  
  
What do you mean.  
  
Anything for a pretty lady perhaps.  
  
I don't know what you are talking about Rin.  
  
Of course not Sir, but you aren't the only one up late tonight. Good night.  
  
That was certainly an odd exchange Auron thought. But he put all thoughts aside as he fell to sleep. Waking again, missing her.  
  
All too soon, they found there way to the supposed home of Anima. It was gorgeous in a desolate way, the way death was gorgeous, the way Zanarkand was gorgeous. Auron didn't like it because it was too quiet and there was so much water. Auron was no blitzer like Tidus or Wakka. So he hated not being able to fight when they were underwater. He hated watching those three, Tidus, Wakka, and his Rikku hurt themselves while he couldn't help. He had his pride, if nothing else. And if he couldn't help fight. He felt worthless.   
  
And so he watched in growing horror as Wakka, Tidus and Rikku fought that horrible monster and almost died. Rikku was barely breathing by the time they got to the underwater temple. And he watched as Yuna healed her, but she just seemed so weak and fragile. He paced around. Kimhari stared at him.  
  
Walking not helping, worry others. Be still  
  
Oh how Auron felt like such a child then. Auron the unmoveable rock, Auron the one who stood still as Jecht killed Braska. Auron was pacing, but he stopped himself. Kimhari was right, his pacing would help anything. Yuna was hovering about TIdus and Lulu kept nervously glancing at Wakka, so Auron decided to try to do something useful.   
  
We rest here tonight. Those three aren't in any condition to travel, or traverse any trials.  
  
Mutely he and Kimhari set up camp. Yuna had made Tidus comfortable and was fussing with him, as Lulu was doing with Wakka. Kimhari followed his gaze.  
  
Take care Rikku, I watch first watch  
  
Auron hurried over to Rikku and tried to make her comfortable. She was still weak but thrashing about.  
  
Hush, little one. Hush now He tried to soothe her. And found that rubbing the back the way he did that other night on the observation deck helped. Soon she was settled in, but she was shivering from the cold.   
  
Her teeth chattered as she said, cold...so cold. Without a thought he pulled his coat off and tucked it around her. He looked at her she was still cold, so he pulled her to his chest at rocked her gently as she she dried off and warmed up from the cold. Her shivering slowed and then stopped all together soon. And someone had lit a fire so the area was warming up a bit. He stroked her hair a bit to calm her and she soon fell into a deep slumber.   
  
Auron began to calm down and then realized what he had done. He wondered if anyone besides Kimhari had noticed his attachment to the little Al Bhed. He didn't think that anyone else would have seen him hold her in his arms, but then again a fire was lit, and although Kimhari was beginning to learn black magic(A/N: yep I totally screwed the sphere gird and took him that way) it was probably Lulu who made that fire tonight. He didn't want to worry anyone else about his attachment, or more precisely he didn't know what they would do if they found out. He was old. He was dead. She was young. She was alive. They just shouldn't mix and he was afraid that whatever he had with his little sprite, they would tear it away. And he didn't know if he could take that, not right now. Not ever.   
  
So he gently set her back down, still tucked in his coat and went to stand night watch with Kimhari, fearful of what the day would bring. If they could tell when it was day down in this pit.   
  
Auron didn't sleep at all that night. Kimhari went to rest, and Lulu came to watch. But they didn't talk, both too wrapped up in their thoughts. Both too worried about what could have happened that day. Both too worried about others. Auron sent Yuna back to sleep when she came to try to take Tidus' place on night watch. She needed her sleep, she had to go through another cloister of trials tomorrow.   
  
Some hours later, after both Tidus and Wakka woke up still tired and sore, but moving, breathing and a little better than before. Since time seemed so suspended down in the abandoned temple they decided it must be close to morning and decided it was time to wake Rikku up. Lulu volunteered, which surprised Auron, but secretly made him glad. He didn't know how Tidus or Wakka, who both regarded Rikku as their little sister would say when they saw his coat wrapped around her. Although perhaps he was just worrying too much.   
  
A very sleepy but well and breathing Rikku woke up rather disoriented, Auron wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but he did happen to be in the vicinity when Lulu went to wake up his little Rikku and overheard something interesting.   
  
were the first words out of Rikku's mouth. That shocked him, she couldn't possibly wake with his name on her lips could she? It just couldn't be true. He heard Lulu chuckle.  
  
No it's just me, Lulu. We are setting out again soon. You might want to get ready to go. Lulu started walking out of the tent, as Auron made himself as inconspicuous as possible. But as she was leaving she quietly said, Oh, and someone might want your blanket back.  
  
After breaking camp they journeyed into temple and met Anima. Seymour's mother. Who would have guessed. Although as to why anyone would become an Aeon to help their son as opposed to staying around to help their son grow up was beyond Auron. If he was still alive and had children, he would leave them. He saw what Jecht leaving did to Tidus. What Braska leaving did to Yuna. Both of them had to leave, but it tore him up. At least they found each other. I should be stopping their love, but now there really seems no point. They might as well enjoy it while it lasts.   
  
They swam back up to the surface and then back up to the ship. When everyone stepped on the ship I think they all breathed a sigh of relief. Instead of heading back to the Calm Lands to try to get the Magus Sisters, they decided to head back to Besaid. A calm island where the fiends where easy, and they could take it easy to recover, besides they needed to collect that Moon Crest for Yuna.   
  
After making sure that everyone was all right. Tidus and Wakka got to go straight to sleep, but Rikku was spending the night with the healers on board the ship. And everyone else was in bed. Auron took a nice relaxing warm bath. But as opposed to feeling sleepy, he knew he should sleep he hadn't slept last night at all, he was awake again and so he started his nocturnal wanderings again.   
  
He saw an Al Bhed ahead, but he expected it to be Rin so he paid no attention. He stopped to say hello when he realized that it wasn't Rin, it was Cid. Now he was nervous. Rikku was his baby girl. And as much as Auron wanted to protect her, Cid wanted to protect her more. He was surprised that Cid hadn't pulled her away from guarding Yuna long ago.  
  
Surprisingly Cid just looked at him, looked at him as if they were equals.   
  
You take care of my little girl. I don't know what you guys fight and what goes on down there, but I want you to take care of her...I know you take care of them all, except maybe Kimhari, that Ronso doesn't miss a thing. But I see the way you look at her. It's the same way I looked at her mother. I don't approve of it exactly, but I couldn't ask for anyone better to take care of her. Just remember, family is important to us Al Bhed...so you hurt her we hurt you.   
  
With that Cid clasped Auron's' shoulder briefly and then walked away. Leaving an thoroughly confused Auron in his wake.   
  
A/N: I know Auron seems out of character, but remember A. He thought he lost her, (I hated that stupid monster, since I never played with Rikku, Wakka and Tidus it took me longer to beat that monster than it took to defeat Yunalesca, and B. A lot of this is internal monologue, not external. He is still the same solid Auron, except on this inside he worries about her and is in turmoil.


	4. The stars are bright tonight

Eva Harlow: Thanks for your review, I'm glad you like me story(makes me all sorts of happy!) And I am really enjoying your fic, It's part of the human condition  
  
AuronsRevenge: I'm glad you like it and thanks you for your faith in my fluff writing abilities, although I still think I can't. And Rumt Sa, loving it.   
  
Empress-Eerian-Sadow: yay!, you're going to keep reading(always makes my day to hear that) thanks for your review.   
  
Chapter 4  
The stars are bright  
  
Sweet, blessed Besiad. The sea, the sand, the fiends that fell with a stroke of his blade. If only everything was this easy. Yuna had gotten her Moon Crest but they were all resting. Yuna, Kimhari, Lulu and Wakka had gone to the temple and to visit town. Auron was watching Tidus and Rikku as they played on the beach. Rikku always seemed so happy in the sand and in the warm. As for himself, he had taken off his coat was was resting on a rock.   
  
The warmth had a tendency to soak through to the bones, warming everyone up. He rather liked it for it made him feel lazy. Tidus and Rikku were splashing each other in the water, and while both seemed to be having a good time, he worried that they were over extending themselves.   
  
Tidus, Rikku come into the shade.  
  
Both rather poutily came over. But both seemed rather happy to sit down. Tidus soon lay down for a nap, leaving just Auron and his little sprite.   
  
May I borrow your coat, Auron, please?  
  
It's not cold.  
  
But I want to sleep  
  
Then sleep you should with that he started to rise to give her his coat, but she was quicker and she settled down right next to him.  
  
I didn't say you had to move and with that she settled into his side. Auron was shocked. But he managed to tuck his coat in around her. Before launching off into a perplexing train of thought. She knew he was unsent, and yet it didn't bother her. She knew his past now, and it didn't bother her. She knew him, or at least external him, and it didn't bother her. Auron's question was why not, what in the world could there possibly be about him that didn't scare her away. He had during this time began to stroke her hair and she sighed contentedly.  
  
Auron didn't know what to, she actually seemed to want to spend time with him, no one liked to do that. Even Tidus didn't spend more time with him than necessary and he helped raise him. So he scowled.   
  
You know, you can't really scowl when you are being gentle to a pretty girl in your lap  
  
You are awake, Tidus  
  
I slept plenty last night, besides I wanted to see if it was true.  
  
  
  
Even through your gruffness you have always seemed to take a little extra care of her.  
  
And you wanted to make sure I wasn't taking advantage of her. Auron questioned angrily.  
  
Not in the least, old man. Auron glanced up skeptically with this.   
  
Why then?  
  
If you make each other happy, go for it. I wish I would have told Yuna sooner, and now we get to spend sometime together before the end, who knows what will happen then.  
  
So you are aware of what happens when the link to the dream of Zanarkand is destroyed.  
  
I don't know what will happen, but at least I get to spend some time with Yuna before I may or may not cease to exist. I take it then you haven't told her how you feel?  
  
  
  
You should, but I know you well enough to know you probably won't but I think she might be surprisingly welcome to your words. With that Tidus dropped back to sleep.  
  
Auron was again confused, this was just a confusing day for him. First Cid, then Tidus. And Tidus seemed to think that she felt something for him too, something beyond a protective big brother figure. What to do. What to do. It's almost as if the group didn't mind. Of course there was still Wakka, he had quickly gotten over his Al Bhed hatred and now regarded her as the little sister he never had. Especially after the happy festival fireworks disaster.   
  
Rikku lay there sleeping throughout the rest of the afternoon, but he eventually had to move. He had to get away from that wonderfully warm body that he was ignoring, away from the feelings he was ignoring, away from that sprite of a girl that he was ignoring. And besides he still had to capture a beast or two before he had ten from Besaid. He left her sleeping on the ground with his coat securely wrapped around her.   
  
Auron knew he shouldn't really be leaving them alone, so he just walked around the perimeter and sure enough a couple fiends appeared, but he was able to easily dispatch them. There was occasionally something nice about just being able to wail on fiends. Something, stress relieving. Until he heard her scream.  
  
Auron look out behind you!  
  
Of course, he found it rather sweet. He had know that fiend was behind him and was on his way to dispatching it, but it was nice she worried. Not that he wanted her to worry. Ugh. fiends were so much easier he thought to himself as he headed back to the campsite.  
  
Feeling more rested?  
  
Yes, thank you and she smiled at him. Women didn't often smile at him. Hmpf!  
  
We should probably head back to the Calm Lands when everyone gets back. Of course it is for Lady Yuna to decide, Auron spoke as the rest of the group came back from the city in Besaid.  
  
Actually Sir Auron, I would like to revisit the temples and lands that we have already been too, we have things to find along the way. But perhaps you are right it would be best to try to find Remiem temple.   
  
The decided to head back to Remiem temple. They returned to the ship, for a nice night's sleep. But Auron as always was wandering the ship at night. Brother waved a hello to him. And as always he encountered Rin.  
  
Wandering again tonight Sir Auron?  
  
As always Rin.  
  
She looked better today when she came back on the ship, more rested.  
  
It was a relaxing day. For us at least.  
  
That's good, now can I interest you in anything today.  
  
  
  
Well off you go than, I think she is up on the observation deck What! Auron thought to himself, did Rin just tell me were Rikku is, and why isn't she sleeping in bed.   
  
But with that grunt he headed up to the observation deck..trying desperately to be appearing not to hurry, but wanting to hurry.   
  
You should be in bed, little one. Tysh, there was that endearment again.   
  
So should you silly goose. She smiled up at him, he didn't think anyone had called him a silly goose before, he thought that perhaps he liked it.   
  
Couldn't you sleep? He said as he sat down next to her.  
  
That nap I took on the island really refreshed me. Auron secretly smiled to himself as she stifled a yawn saying that.   
  
So what do the clouds say tonight?   
  
There are no clouds out tonight. Rikku replied, but the stars look lovely. I think that star pattern...  
  
  
  
anyway I think that constellation looks like a dragon. She had snuck closer to him so he decided to be bold, and felt like a foolish teenager doing it.  
  
What about that constellation? he said as he reach behind her and rested his arm around her shoulders.  
  
It looks like you. She said as she leaned up against him.   
  
A/N: yep Auron's inexperienced at love and feels like a bumbling teenager, poor Auron. He's still looking in the shadows for opposition. Just remember if this seems like a little out of character, there is a back story, a prequel(that I will write if I ever finish this) about the time from Rikku joined upto Zanarkand, from her point of view. Sorry, you don't get her point of view in this story.


	5. Tysh!

HitomiKo-chan: Thanks for the compliment. I agree about the ooc'ness of Auron. But isn't that the hard part, we all go in, play the game and come out with different versions of our characters. And you are making me blush with all of your compliments.  
  
Aurikku4Eva: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like the story. Hope that this keeps up the spirit of the thing that you like.   
  
Chapter Five  
Tysh  
  
Morning came, and they embarked back onto the Calm Land and onto the backs of Chocobos. Which didn't make him the happy camper, but Auron stayed silent, as always and glanced at the group, for all the turmoil Besaid had been good for them. Perhaps visiting the other temples would help them prepare to battle Sin. It seemed like they could talk to the Aeons in the temples now and the more they understood the better they would be able to fight Sin.  
  
All of a sudden the reached a mini-cliff. And then he saw Tidus jump off the cliff, or Tidus' chocobo. He stifled a scream of warning in his throat, he was riding rear guard watching out for danger, when he heard Tidus prompt Lulu, it's just a little jump. Yuna had already happily joined him on the other side.  
  
You're not afraid are you? Big bad legendary guardian afraid of a little jump Rikku impishly teased him.  
  
Of course not Auron said stiffly.   
  
Too soon however it was his turn to jump. He didn't want to seem afraid and Rikku had just lead her chocobo to leap off the cliff. So he sneered his best sneer and launched his chocobo off the cliff, deciding that they better finish whatever they were doing here soon, because he didn't want to keep jumping off the stupid cliff.   
  
They kept riding, over more land, and over a bridge. Tidus then decided to race with the wild chocobos that were standing on the edge. Showoff Auron thought, although he was glad to be off that evil yellow bird. After Tidus won they made their way into the temple.   
  
Belgemine's Aeon were good, but Yuna's were better. She defeated all of Belgemine's quickly. And proceeded to get her final dark summon the Magus Sisters. And they got the celestial mirror, which meant they could finally form these ultimate weapons. Rikku looked a little scared or sad when they sent Belgemine although Auron couldn't figured out why(A/N: he's a little thick isn't he!).   
  
By the time they returned to Rin's travel agency in the middle of the Calm Lands it was late in the day, so they returned back up to the ship.   
  
The group was deep in discussion, they couldn't decide whether or not they wanted to go back to Macalania woods right away and form Tidus' Calablog and Yuna's Nirvana or if they wanted to collect other raw materials first.   
  
It was Lulu who first broke the silence.  
  
I think we should head to the woods, it's always better to have a weapon in the hand than five incomplete.   
  
Kimhari think many things need to be done in woods too. Let us go.   
  
Wakka had long ago given up getting his ultimate weapon, the team had refused to go play blitzball, again. Seemed happy with this decision. So did the rest of the group. Or Rikku, Tidus and Yuna looked happy. Auron of course kept his neutral face on.   
  
After the meeting Rikku moved to the side of him.  
  
Just think Auron, no chocobos in the woods. She winked at him as she slide out of the room.  
  
  
  
Night came and found Auron and Rikku on the observation deck.   
  
At first I was scared, I still am but I think that Yunie has a chance to live now. And she and Tidus are so happy. And so very much in love. Rikku placed emphasis on the very much as if she was trying to portray something to Auron.   
  
Auron just sat their holding her and listening. Ignoring her warm body pressed against his, ignoring her hand wrapped around his waist. Ignoring the way her soft hair tickled him. Well perhaps he admitted he wasn't ignoring it as much as he should be. But he could have stayed this way forever.   
  
Anyway and I think the Wakka and Lulu have something going on to. Don't you think?  
  
  
  
I knew you agreed with me, Rikku giggled as Auron tried to level her with one of his death glares, but he had forgotten his glasses where off and the moment he looked into her eyes he lost himself.  
  
Always the practical one Auron had secretly scoffed at those people who said that time stopped and the world shrank when you glanced into the eyes of the one you loved. Tysh where had that come from, he couldn't love her, nope nada. And yet all he could see was her eyes, the strangely compelling forces that drowned out her voice, that drowned out his voice, that drowned out the sounds of the ship and left him staring into those mesmerizing Al Bhed eyes. His mouth opened slightly and started to lean closer. Anything to get to those eyes. Anything to posses her, anything to make her his....anything....  
  
CRACK....BOOM.....  
  
Thunder sounded in the air around them, making her squeeze her eyes shut and jump into Auron's lap. The thunder brought Auron back to reality. He saw the deck, he saw her, he heard her. But he heard her whimpering. Thunder really did scare his little sprite. So he tried to comfort her.  
  
A little while later after the thunder had calmed down, he looked down and saw that her death grip on him had loosened and she was asleep, again. Honestly he thought, that girl slept more than anyone he knew. Including Tidus and Tidus was the original bed slug. He dropped her off in her room and resumed his wandering. He wasn't in the mood for Rin's insinuating conversation, or indeed anyone's conversation so he headed back up to the observation deck.   
  
Once there he contemplated that which he had almost done earlier that night. He had almost kissed her, not just a little kiss on the head, which was his standard good night to her now, no he had almost tried to devour her. And that just wasn't good at all. He sat confused on the deck wondering why, why he had to fall for that little girl, his little sprite. He knew that he would never know. But now even though he had tried to deny it for weeks now, he knew that he was in love.   
  
Wasn't it just ironic, he thought. He was in love, Love the emotion that he disdained. Love the emotion that only brought hurt and pain. Love that made you weak. Love that made you..complete. He couldn't imagine life with out his Rikku now. And he knew this was bad. He was supposed to be protecting his guardian, Yuna. Not Rikku. But he feared given the choice he would dive after her. In an instant. Without a thought. And that perplexed him. He was the famous guardian, he was the one who protected his summoners to the last. But now she was here and he was in a state of turmoil, and no amount of his so called legendary guardianness was going to help him solve this.   
  
What to do, what to do. And with that he banged his head against the cold metal wall.   
  
Hehe, don't hurt yourself, ya.  
  
  
  
I couldn't sleep, ya. Kept thinking about Lu. And Chappu.  
  
Auron's silence seemed to encourage Wakka.  
  
Can't keep Lu out of my mind, ya know. But she loved Chappu and I'm not him. It's good to see that you are human after all, ya. Bangin' your head on the wall like Rikku, ya.  
  
What did Wakka mean? He couldn't be suggesting. Some of his discomfort must have reached to his face.  
  
I didn't mean anything by it, Sir Auron, ya. I just was thinking it was nice to see you show frustration too.  
  
Auron stayed silent, not trusting his voice to keep loyalty.   
  
Well, good night Sir Auron.  
  
Tysh dryd kenm. If even Wakka was beginning to suspect something, then their facade was wall over. Not that it was a facade on her side. She was always bubbly and happy and so....wonderful. But he was supposed to be the emotionless one. He was supposed to be the responsible one, not falling in love. Tysh rec meddma cbneda But truth be told he wasn't upset with her, but rather with himself. He didn't know what he was going to do. He almost kissed her. And oh, how he wanted to. Tysh  
  
A/N: and I bet you thought that Auron and Rikku would share their first real kiss. Ha. Auron's a little paranoid isn't he and insecure, muhahaha. Worry not though soon their feelings will make it self evident. And wow, if you've stuck around this long I'm impressed.


	6. Pretty, Shiny things

Aurikku4Eva: I'm glad you like it, that makes me all kinds of happy. And sorry Auron didn't kiss the girl last chapter, and I am evil, muhahaha. Don't worry he will eventually kiss her. I totally agree with you, wouldn't we all love for Auron to kiss us.   
  
Eva Harlow: I live to drive you insane, hehe, but wait not this chapter but soon. And I'm glad you like my interpretation of Auron, tall dark and angsty, indeed.   
  
Chapter 6  
Pretty, Shiny Things  
  
Aeons all collected. It was now time to start searching for the ultimate weapons hardcore now. As Auron thought this they were headed out to the celestial forrest. And to his sadness, they would be camping on the road. He wasn't sad because they would have to guard themselves as they slept, for a chronic insomniac it didn't matter, rather he was upset because he could no longer have his late night chats with Rikku. But perhaps it would be good. If he could ignore her, and ignore his feelings then, all would be okay. And he could go back to being Auron.   
  
They departed the ship and arrived in the Macalania Woods.   
  
I think I'd like to live here. Rikku spoke. It's so pretty and sparkly.  
  
Where would you live a tree, you're not a guado, ya  
  
You bet I'm not a guado Rikku tersely replied. Auron guessed that she was thinking of Seymour and the destruction of Home.   
  
Sorry Rikku, you know how I put my foot in my mouth, ya  
  
While Rikku and Wakka were bickering fiends started to approach. Rikku barely paused in her tirade on Wakka to throw out a mix, that flattened the fiends, before she went back to reaming him out.  
  
Wow Rikku you dispatched those three fiends without even pausing for breath, remind me not to get on your bad side. Tidus joked.   
  
Rikku said in her high pitched voice as she turned and stormed away.   
  
You know I think she doesn't want to be Lu anymore, ya. I think she wants to be Sir Auron.  
  
Less talk. More walk. Kimhari proclaimed as he wheedled the group into walking on the path as opposed to bickering on it.   
  
The woods were pretty Auron had to admit, in their incandescence they made a beautiful sight. He had to laugh, on the inside of course, at poor Kimhari as he tried to catch all the blue butterflies. It would be best if the hurried on and besides he liked Kimhari.  
  
Perhaps Rikku or Tidus should try, they are both fast.  
  
Oooh, pick me, pick me, Rikku excitedly squealed and Auron couldn't help but smile at her. Hopefully the rest of the group didn't notice.   
  
Rikku's faster than me, let her go for it  
  
Thanks Tidus, can I go now, huh Rikku was practically bounding with energy.   
  
Auron tried to look at her sternly through his glasses, although he feared it wasn't working because he refused to look her directly in the eyes, didn't want a repeat of what happened the other night, no siree.   
  
Don't touch the red butterflies, they bring fiends. We will wait for you, but if you get in trouble throw a grenade and we will see the smoke and come running. Auron spoke sternly to her and then realized that he really had just blow almost any chance of him covering up his feelings. He really didn't want to send her off alone, but Rikku and Tidus were the only super speedy ones. He thought he heard Yuna giggling, but he couldn't tell so he tried to look even more stern as Rikku ran after the butterflies.   
  
Then a family approached them, or a mother and son approached them. Tidus and Wakka, and Kimhari were sent off to find the father, while Lulu and Auron stood guard over Yuna. The three of them stood there in comfortable silence, at least for Auron. Yuna never did like silence so she decided to start a conversation.  
  
It's okay you know  
  
Auron of course assumed she was talking to Lulu so he didn't reply.  
  
Sir Auron...I just mean...we all understand...you should tell her how you feel.  
  
And what do I feel for her other than what I feel for any of you. Auron replied never disliking his Summoner more than when she was trying to help him.   
  
Since you tuck us all into bed. Lulu snorted.  
  
Auron stayed silent, there didn't seem to be a way to win this argument. But it felt like his denial was about to come to an end. He was thankfully saved by Rikku coming back having caught all seven butterflies safe and sound. He breathed a sigh of relief as she smiled at him and smiled back. But then quickly changed back to his smirk once he saw both Lulu and Yuna starring at him.   
  
men are hopeless he thought he heard one of them say. But he wasn't sure, his hearing wasn't all it used to be.  
  
So where are the rest of the guys. Rikku queried.  
  
I found the place guys, let's go! Tidus exclaimed to the gathered crowd.  
  
oooh, that's pretty I think I want to touch it Rikku said as she leaned towards it.  
  
No, it could be dangerous Auron demanded.  
  
she threw back at him.  
  
  
  
But Auron continued to watch her eyes and he saw that she was indeed enraptured with the great iridescent glowing bulb. Soon they had Tidus' Calablog and Yuna's Nirvana. The Nirvana was especially going to be nice, since it extended her magical power, making complicated magic seem as easy as the easiest of magics.   
  
Well where to next?  
  
Kimhari and I need to go to the thunder plains.  
  
Well, Lulu makes a valid point, let us move onto the plains. Then move onto Guadosalam Yuna spoke determining the will of the group.   
  
Auron glanced over at his Rikku and noticed that she looked particularly nervous about this. She certainly did hate thunder. After they started walking again, he took rear guard and she seemed to drift back towards him, or more precisely as far away from the thunder plains as one could be and still be moving forward. No one else was around so he decided to risk it.  
  
Don't worry little one, it will be a while before we get to the plains. We still have at least one night until we are there. And we only have to cross it once. Just think Kimhari has to run activating stones all around the plains and poor Lulu has to dodge lightning, over 200 times. This however did not appear to make her happy, in fact it seemed to make her even more nervous.  
  
Dodging lightning.. Rikku's sentence trailed off as her face became more and more nervous and she started shaking. Auron couldn't understand how a brave, resourceful, if some what headstrong girl like Rikku could have such a dehabilitating fear of thunder and lightning.   
  
And I promise I won't leave your side on those plains. Auron regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. They were the truth, but what if Yuna needed him too. And now he had made a promise. And while he might not always tell the truth, he always kept his word. But his statement had seemed to cheer Rikku up.   
  
You promise you won't leave me. Well then maybe, maybe I can cross those plains one more time at least.  
  
With that her mood started to improve and they walked the rest of the way to camp talking of inconsequential things. The things of daily life that brought the normality that they all craved.   
  
They arrived at camp and saw that everyone was already settled in.   
  
Looks like I'm on watch with you tonight. Rikku smiled up to Auron. They settled in for night watch.   
  
I can't see either the stars or the clouds tonight, all I see are the trees. But they are so beautiful.  
  
Tell me what you see  
  
Huh, I told you they where pretty Auron, what do you mean?  
  
What do you see in the trees?  
  
I see life, but I also see death. I see the tree growing strong, but I see that some of the leaves are ready to fall, but they aren't afraid. They have put on their best colors and shimmer to the ground excited to try a new path. Excited to start a new journey.  
  
A/N: yep we are almost to the Thunder Plains, dun dun dun duh, dun dun dun duh....And it seems like the only thing holding back Auron is cold feet. gasp Auron isn't super human, at least when it comes to emotions. Rikku's going to grow old waiting for him. Poor Rikku. So yep, tell me what you think. Should I never write again. Should they cut off my fingers and forbid me to ever type again? I think I have given up on staying in character, I'll never make it. Love changes you, yep I'm a sap. But c'est la vie, eh. And ahahha, no kiss this chapter either, I am truly evil, muhahaha.


	7. Love and Loathing in

Aurikku4Eva: I think that perhaps this chapter, might finally make you happy.   
  
Krystyn: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it even if it does tend towards OOC. Oh well, eh?   
  
Empress-Eerian-Sadow: Thanks again for reviewing. Yep, our little Auron has been changed by love. (Okay so he's not mine, or little, but I think you catch me drift.)  
  
Chapter Seven  
Love and Loathing in the Thunder Plains  
  
Auron didn't get that much sleep that night. He kept thinking about how much Rikku loved the woods, maybe he thought, maybe he would talk to Rin. The sun rose and the group set out and all too soon they made it to the Thunder Plains. Rikku seemed to be handling this a lot better than the last time they passed through this way. Auron was happy he didn't have to hear that chilling laugh again.   
  
They started walking through the thunder plains, it was a bout half way through that Auron began to become extremely worried. First of all lightning all though common, wasn't prevalent and two they hadn't encountered any fiends, at all. Last time they came this way, it was packed with fiends. He must of been scowling deeper than normal for Rikku came up next to him.  
  
You worry too much. Here we are in the Thunder Plains and there are no fiends and no lightning.  
  
Something should be here.  
  
You're just a negative nancy!  
  
  
  
No longer than they had finished this repore when Rikku's words came back to haunt her. In rapid succession, lightning starting striking all around and then a gigantic fiend popped out of seeming nothingness. Auron ran to catch up to the front and another fiend appear and then another, three giant fiends all trying to destroy the group. They formed a circle, backs together.   
  
Lulu cast flare on one of the fiends. Then the fiend parried a mighty physical attack on her, Lulu was knocked unconscious and dragged to the center. But before Tidus could caste haste on the group Wakka overdrived on the beast that had knocked Lulu unconscious and overkilled it. Kimhari next tried some black magic on one of the two remaining beasts, the flying beast. It retaliated by confusing Yuna, luckily her physical attack didn't do much damage. Tidus was finally able to cast haste on the group. Rikku quickly threw a frost shard at one of the remaining fiends, finishing it off. The last fiend severely injured Tidus before Auron had a chance to finish it off. But finally they were all gone.  
  
But the team was in trouble. Lulu could barely walk, Yuna was thankfully unconfused, but needed rest. Tidus was holding himself up by his sword. That left Auron, and Rikku healthy and a slightly injured Kimhari and Wakka. However before they even had a chance to heal another fiend popped into sight. Auron wasted no time in dispatching this fiend, but another one just popped up out of no where as they continued to travel.   
  
Hurry to Rin's travel agency. Wakka help Lulu, Kimhari help Tidus, Rikku help Yuna. Get across the plains. Go NOW!  
  
Rikku looked up at him and whispered softly, but you promised.  
  
Your duty as a guardian comes first, you are the only other uninjured one. Use an Al Bhed potion and travel as fast as you can, GO NOW! Get them out of the Thunder Plains before none of us leave.  
  
Rikku quickly grabbed Yuna and they started off. Auron briefly thought that perhaps he had been a bit hard on her, but she was the only competent one left, every one else was injured. But he didn't have time to fully explore this thought before another fiend appeared and he set to work.   
  
Auron slowly fought his way across the Thunder Plains. It seemed as if all the fiends that were missing in the first half of the Thunder Plains had appeared in the same spot. There was no rest, no healing, only the sound of his blade as it sliced in and out. Only the feel of dismay as he dispatched another fiends to only have two appear in it's place. Or so it seemed. He also knew that with the group fleeing most of their battles the rest of the fiends that came searching for them, soon came searching for him.   
  
Finally he crawled up the embankment to Rin's travel agency. He was hurt, and poisoned but he had made it and hopefully the rest of the group had as well. He threw open the door and looked at the group. Yuna, Lulu, Kimhari and...and where were the rest of them.  
  
Where are they? Auron thundered.   
  
Yuna was the first to recover from seeing the guardian show any emotion, much less rage.   
  
We were fleeing, but the fiends soon became so numerous that Wakka, Tidus and Rikku decided to try to fight a few to give us time to flee, it's really what saved our lives.  
  
Auron slammed back an X-Potion and an antidote, and dragged his body back out into the storm. As he started back down the embankment into the pit of fiends he saw Wakka and Tidus in trouble. He rushed to their sides and helped them finish off the fiends. Both Tidus and Wakka could barely stand, but they were almost safe.   
  
Where. Is. She. It was not a question is was a command. And judging by the look on both Wakka and Tidus' face he had scared them and showed them just how he earned his title legendary guardian.   
  
She wouldn't move, Sir Wakka tried. We tried to drag her, but she wouldn't leave.  
  
What wouldn't she leave? Auron's voice had gone deadly calm now and as the rain poured down around him and then thunder and lightning surrounded him, he was past angry he was in the state of true anger, fear and rage.   
  
She was doing great against the fiends, if it wasn't for her we would have died, but then lightning struck her again. We gave her a potion, but she refused to leave the rock she was under. We were almost here so we ran and fled until the battle you came across us in. We would have dragged her, but we were in no shape to.  
  
Auron dragged Wakka and Tidus back to the travel agency and without even going in the building left again. He was sore, he was tired, and he was injured. But Rikku was out there, unprotected, in need of help. His Rikku was in danger. His summoner was in relative safety and now had everyone except two of her guardians around her. So he was free to search for her. And search he did, he bounded to the best of his ability across the plains, screaming her name.  
  
  
  
Sometime much later, after his voice was almost hoarse, after his body was past the exhaustion point, after he should have given up, he tried on last time.  
  
RIKKU, RI-kku, Rikku her name came out that last time in rasps as he fell to the ground. But a little thing like that was not going to stop him, he dragged his dying body away from Zanarkand and down Mt. Gagazet, he could do this. Slowly he kept crawling along, until he heard the sweetest sound he had ever heard.   
  
Auron, Auron is that you? He looked up and saw his darling girl cowering under a rock. He dragged himself closer and closer. The sight of her made him drag his tired body up to a half standing position and he stumbled closer and closer. Until...  
  
Auron, get down. Rikku screeched. The sheer surprise of it made him drop to his knees and then his Rikku was opening a grenade. Hold up, he knew she was mad but wasn't a grenade taking it a little far. He dropped as fast as he could to the ground as the grenade flew towards...and over him. He heard the sound of an enraged fiend. She threw another grenade.  
  
Come on Auron, I don't have an unlimited supply of these.  
  
Auron restarted his crawling effort for the rock she was cowering under. Ducking every time she unpinned another grenade. But he couldn't make it, he was so close. So close, but his strength gave out about 5 feet from where Rikku was. And then the most spectacular thing happened. To an outsider it would have seemed trivial, but Rikku left the rock she was hiding under and with the thunder and lightning dancing around her ran to his side and helped him under the rock.   
  
They both sat there in shock, they both sat there catching there breath. Auron's shaking hand reached up and offered Rikku a high potion which she quickly drank. He tried to drink on himself but his shaking hand was proving worrisome. And so Rikku grasped it from his hand and feed it to him. Immediate problems over he looked over at Rikku, his Rikku.  
  
I apologize, Rikku. I said I would never--  
  
Hush now Auron, we are both guardians and I think I finally understood what you meant so long ago when you said it. Our summoners come first, I finally understood that.   
  
Auron looked up at her, could it be that she wasn't upset, could it be that she was okay.  
  
But don't you think that once Sin is gone I'm going to let you break a promise to me. And there it was out in the open, the main problem. She assumed they would survive, he assumed he wouldn't. Although it would be a cold day on Besaid before he let her die.   
  
Rikku...I...I care about you. When I finally reached that travel agency it wasn't Yuna's face that I was looking for tonight...it was yours. Auron swallowed and waited for the inevitable, the part where she told him to go away. But it never came.  
  
Really, you looked for me? You didn't look for Yunie? Auron thought that Rikku sounded rather strange as if she was about to cry.   
  
I looked first for you, in looking for you I noticed she was in one piece but I saw that you, Tidus and Wakka were missing.  
  
Did they make it back.  
  
Little one I interrupted my frantic search for you long enough to drag them back the agency.  
  
You, frantic? I don't believe it, the great unflappable Auron was flapped.  
  
Even legendary guardians' worry and all I could think of was you struck by lightning dying while fiends descended and killed you. I thought you were gone. I thought you were dead. At this Auron looked down rather embarrassed.   
  
But then a small hand lifted his chin up and he found himself face to face with her and staring into her eyes. Those eyes that he wanted to possess. This time he didn't stop himself he leaned forward claimed her as his. It wasn't the best kiss in the world and it didn't rate on the most romantic kisses of all time. In fact it was rather awkward but to Auron who had wanted this for so long it was the best kiss in the world, for it was with his Rikku. And she, she was kissing back.   
  
Thunder crashed and lightning struck around them but they didn't move. It was perhaps only when he reached for her hands and found them ice cold that they stopped.  
  
Why didn't you tell me you were cold? Auron softly demanded in a worried tone.  
  
I didn't know I was cold until you brought it up. That was amazing Auron. I've wanted that for so long.   
  
Eh? Auron thought to himself, she's been wanting me to kiss her. Well if I would have know that I would have kissed her long ago, Auron then internally scolded himself. He would have never kissed her if he hadn't thought she had died and he had realized how much he might have lost.  
  
Come here, little one. Let's get you warm. (A/N: not that way you guys, honestly.)   
  
Rikku scooted over. Auron started a fire, and the small cave started to warm up.   
  
I don't think we will be able to travel across the plains at night. The fiends seem to get worse at night, especially since all we can see of them is their eyes.   
  
Auron started to take off his coat to wrap around Rikku.  
  
You can't take that off, if you do, you'll be cold.  
  
I am at least wearing pants.  
  
Can't we share?   
  
Come here then, Auron pulled Rikku's frozen form towards his chest and she settled herself on his lap, we should get some sleep so we are rested for tomorrow morning.  
  
Well then goodnight, Auron, with that she gave him a long kiss goodnight.  
  
Entangled in each other's arms Auron slept all the way through the night.   
  
A/N: well there it was there first kiss! a chapter a little longer than most and with a little fluff. I fear that the rest of this story is going to be rather fluffy. But on the other side of the coin I might end it angsty. (The end is the only part that I haven't finished up yet, all the other chapters are in various stages of proofing and such.) I just don't know. I mean if x-2 wasn't out there I would end it one way, but x-2 does exist and making a slight deviation off of x isn't the same as making a deviation that is totally AU. Grrrr....I don't know what to do.


	8. The Happy Family Constellation

Kyrstyn: Stop it, you are making me blush by adding me to your favorites. I hope you won't be dissapointed with how I end it(don't worry it's not this chapter). I think I might stop this story right before they head to fight Sin. It reaches a good resolution point, for my story at least and then there is the possibility of a sequel, and gives me more time to decide whether or not I should go AU or end it angsty.  
  
Empress-Eerian-Sadow: I'm glad you liked their scene, their kiss. Hope you like where it goes.   
  
Chapter Eight  
The Happy Family Constellation  
  
The sun started to rise and Auron wasn't there to see it, he was sound asleep. But as the early morning sun rays spilled into the cave under the rock they were in, he awakened. And was disoriented. Sometime during the night Auron and Rikku had shifted to a more comfortable position, and so he awoke lying on the floor with Rikku's arms wrapped around him. The fire had gone out, but the cold and rain from last night was gone so they were both warm.   
  
Morning sleepyhead, Rikku said to Auron as she looked up from his chest smiling.  
  
  
  
Well at least you are back to normal.   
  
We should go soon. Rikku looked pained.  
  
Can't we stay here? Auron was now throughly confused, Rikku who was terrified of lightning had just suggested never leaving the thunder plains? He raised his eyebrow in disbelief.  
  
It's just things are so simple right now. I don't want to... Rikku's voice trailed off as she glanced away from Auron.  
  
Don't want to what? Was she going to leave him? Now that she was warm, unafraid and awake, would she no longer want him.   
  
Don't want to lose you Auron was puzzled. Did that mean she wanted him.  
  
You are mine. Of course that came out a little more possessive than Auron intended. Oops.  
  
Again the happiness of Rikku surprised him. Hmpf. Well good, cause your mine too.   
  
Still we should leave the others will be worried.  
  
Yunie must be so worried, you're right we should hurry.   
  
It didn't take long for them to prepare to leave, since all they had started was a fire. And soon they were walking on the plains. Auron glanced over to see if Rikku was all right. They kept having to dodge thunder and after a bolt came pretty close to her, he was worried. Rikku just looked up at him. But instead of running to him scared. She just slipped her hand into his. Auron couldn't help but smile.  
  
The rest of the trip across the thunder plains was rather uneventfully, the fiends they encountered were quickly dispatched and all too soon for Auron's thoughts they were climbing up the embankment that marked the end of the Thunder Plains.  
  
Rikku looked up at him, I suppose this is where we let go. She released his hand. I know you don't want to worry everyone and I know being demonstrative isn't your forte. But I can't wait to watch the clouds with you tonight.   
  
We will always watch the clouds, little one. Just you, me and the clouds. After that Auron felt like banging his head against a large heavy object. What was he thinking. Grrr...Luckily Rikku only smiled up at him. And so, one last time before they were back with the group, he leaned down and kissed her ever so softly, nothing like the raw passion that was channeled into the previous night's kiss this kiss was full of longing and love.   
  
As Auron and Rikku entered the travel agency Auron was surprised to see the group all asleep in the entry way. Auron glanced over at Rikku.  
  
You think we should wake them  
  
I think we should put them to bed.   
  
And so ever so quietly and quickly they escorted the sleeping summoner and her guardians to bed. Auron thought it rather sweet, silly but sweet none the less that they had waited up for Rikku and him. After the group was all soundly asleep, Rikku and Auron sat down to eat. And that was how Kimhari found them. Sitting in peaceable silence, smiling at each other.   
  
You live.  
  
You shouldn' t have waited up Kimhari. Auron mock scolded the Ronso.   
  
Yuna no sleep. Kimhari no sleep  
  
Slowly the group wandered out to find them. Yuna was the next out and she ran over to Rikku and hugged her, and then hugged Auron. She also insisted on casting her strongest healing spell on both of them, even though they were doing just fine. Auron caught himself thinking that maybe attachments weren't such a bad thing, maybe attachments were nice. It certainly felt nice to be welcomed home.   
  
Lulu and Wakka were the next up, Wakka ran up to Rikku apologizing and swung her in the air.   
  
We shouldn't have left you, ya . We're sorry. I'm glad you're all right, ya.  
  
Indeed, perhaps Sir Auron you would like to tell us what happened after you left the agency last night Lulu queried with seeming innocence.   
  
So Auron and Rikku took turns explaining what happened after both of them left the group, and how Auron found her. They both, of course, left out what happened after he found her. However neither had noticed that they were speaking in sync, that they seemed to have an additional awareness of the other. Lulu and Yuna exchanged glances though. Lulu decided to be brave.   
  
So what happened after you found Rikku, Sir Auron? Auron now knew that Lulu wasn't as innocent as she was trying to seem. Rikku blushed.  
  
It was dark, cold and rainy. Both Rikku and myself were hurt, we couldn't leave that night not if we wanted to see you again. I started a fire and we rested. Auron told them. Rikku had by this point stopped blushing, although she still avoided looking at anyone in the eyes.   
  
Well it's good you found her, ya.  
  
Yuna then spoke up...Well Lulu and Kimhari still have things to do in the Thunder Plains today, how are the conditions?  
  
The plains seemed fine. There are no big storms, I think it would be safe to spilt into two groups. Auron said.  
  
Although perhaps first we should wake the original bed slug, Tidus Rikku impishly said. Auron chuckled to himself...he must have told her that. Since she usually slept later than Tidus did.   
  
But Tidus stumbled out into the travel agency lobby just a little bit later. And a long while later, after lunch in fact they left the agency to achieve their goals. Auron wanted Yuna to stay back in the agency but she vetoed that suggestion almost immediately. Lulu, Wakka and Auron headed out to dodge lightning bolts. Between Wakka's speed and air accuracy and Auron's strength they could defeat most fiends leaving Lulu free to dodge lighting bolts. Tidus, Yuna and Rikku went with Kimhari to activate the cactuar stones. And amazingly they made it back to the agency before too long. Rikku came out to stand with Auron as they waited for Lulu to dodge just 43, no 42, more lightning bolts. Wakka was looking rather peaked. So Auron sent him back to the agency.  
  
Rikku and Auron didn't speak for fear of distracting Lulu who was a few feet away, but Auron slipped his arms around Rikku's waist and felt her lean back into him. Life should always be like this he thought. Life should always be this simple.   
  
How many more bolts? Lulu yelled over to Auron from her spot without looking back, or at least it seemed.  
  
  
  
Lulu sounded, but she kept dodging.   
  
Too soon, in his opinion, Auron whispered into Rikku's ear.  
  
She only has 2 left.  
  
hmpf, I wish we could stay-  
  
  
  
with this Rikku pulled away. Auron tried to school his features back to dark and intimidating but felt he was failing miserably.   
  
Lulu walked over. Auron thought she looked a little tired from dodging.   
  
Finally that's done. A stop at Guadosalam and I am set. Oh and you two are about as inconspicuous as magenta shoopuf. Lulu chuckled as she walked away, leaving a surprised Auron and Rikku to follow.   
  
Since it was still early afternoon, Yuna decided that the group should start their trek over to Guadosalam. By now the group has a decided pattern. Auron and Rikku on rear guard, Yuna, Tidus and Kimhari in the front, Lulu and Wakka vacillating somewhere between the two groups. Today Rikku and Auron were left to themselves in the back. And had a chance to chat of many things as well as gather food for supper.   
  
As the sun began to set the group set up camp. And Auron now knew that everyone knew because he and Rikku had night guard together again. Perhaps he wasn't as discreet as he hoped. Oh well. In his happy state of denial of the future, or more precisely ignoring the future any time spent with his Rikku made him happy.   
  
Later that night he and Rikku started their shift after a perimeter search, sending a grateful Wakka and Tidus to bed.   
  
Old man, you are too worried. It's been quiet all night and still you insist on a full perimeter check. Tidus yawned as he departed.   
  
  
  
The clouds are pretty tonight, don't you agree Auron  
  
What do you see Rikku?  
  
I see flowers and shoopufs. And the stars are shining so bright.  
  
They are indeed.  
  
Tell me a story about the stars Auron, tell me about that constellation. And Rikku's voice was so compelling he agreed to and began.   
  
Long ago, before Sin, before Spira was locked in it's cycle, there lived a girl. This girl had a family but through strife with the neighboring nation she had lost them, so she was alone...but she was a strong girl and although she was scared she searched far and wide for her family, for she knew that they were still alive for she could still feel them in her heart. And she knew that the heart did not lie. So she searched from the bottom of the ocean to the tops of the mountains. The gods, impressed by her fortitude, took pity on the girl. Her family had perished when her homeland had been conquered, but since she loved them so much they remained in her heart. So the gods reunited them in the stars and left them as a reminder to all of us that no matter what happens our loved ones live on. That is why when we look up at the sky we see the happy family constellation, reunited once again.  
  
When Auron finished this story he saw Rikku was crying. Perhaps the happy family story wasn' t the best of stories to tell. So he reached over a pulled her into a hug. Treasuring the moments like this that they had.   
  
As her tears slowed. They were replaced on guard duty by Lulu and Kimhari. Lulu rolled her eyes, but Auron made sure that they did a perimeter sweep before Auron and Rikku went off duty. Auron escorted his darling girl back to her tent and was about to leave when she pulled him down to the ground.  
  
Stay with me until I fall asleep?   
  
he rubbed her back until she was fast asleep and then prepared himself for another sleepless night,  
  
A/N: It wanders a bit, I know. Sorry. And I was going to try to write a fluffy scene to end this chapter, but I just don't see Auron being big into PDAs, although once they are back on the ship expect another fluffy scene, if I can mange it. And I'm not trying to make Rikku a wimp. I don't think she is. It's just she's beginning to see that there may not be a future for them.


	9. Lost in her

Chapter Nine  
Lost in her.  
  
Morning came and they continued on their way to Guadosalam, everyone seemed to be in a rather pensive mode Auron thought. Of course they could just be tired because this was the first time they had slept on the hard ground in weeks, between travel agencies and the ship the group was getting quite spoiled. Auron was under the opinion that they should just keep walking and traveling through Guadosalam, through the Moonflow, down the highroad and then into the Mushroom Rock area, but he had a feeling that once the group came to Guadosalam they would be boarding the ship to sleep whenever possible.   
  
Returning to Guadosalam would be interesting, it was the second time they arrived, the first since the grand wedding debacle. With Seymour now gone, or at least for now. He hoped that they wouldn't be run out of town. Surprisingly ever since they had defeated Yunalesca the temple of Yu Yevon had performed an abrupt about face about the so called traitorous nature of the group. Or perhaps, Auron thought, not so surprisingly the Church of Yu Yevon always knew when to cut their losses, or at least when they should.   
  
Auron's introspection was interrupted by a fiend. He quickly took care of it, but the fiend seemed to wake up the rest of the group. Everyone, while not bright and sunshiny, except of course his Rikku, was at least attempting to stay alert. Although now that he looked at her again, Rikku seemed to be rather sad. It seemed she was finally beginning to understand that this journey would end in loss. At least someone would not be coming home.   
  
Auron hated that she had to face these realities so early in her life, but perhaps it was for the best. Perhaps this would help her understand. Life was cruel, life was unfair. But perhaps now as he was beginning to understand. Love helped. Hmpf, Auron thought as he listened to himself, honestly when did he become a philosopher.   
  
Hey little one, what are you thinking?  
  
This worried Auron, Rikku never gave short answers she was famous for tumbling over her words and talking and chattering when she was nervous. Hmm...Auron was at a loss, he was not the most emotional intelligent person and he didn't know what to do. He often found that if he stayed silent long enough, the other person would open up. Perhaps that would work this time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Never mind  
  
They continued walking. Fought a few fiends and were actually approaching the city before she spoke again.  
  
  
  
  
  
What if you aren't there? What if you go away? Who will look at the stars with me, and show me the shapes of the clouds? Who will be there like you are? Rikku spilled out her questions in rapid successions as if speaking the words brought the fears to life.  
  
Auron pondered her questions for a long time, he couldn't promise that he would always be there because he might not. But he would always be in her heart. Auron pondered and pondered and pondered until he tripped over a tree root and barely caught himself.  
  
I know I promised I'd always be there to watch you until you feel asleep, I promised I'd be there to examine the clouds with you, but...it might not always be in person.  
  
How will you be there then.  
  
Remember the happy family constellation? Even though the girl's family had died she knew that they were alive in her heart, and thus they were alive. As long as you remember and care for me, I will be there.  
  
But then all you will be is a memory, which is no better than visiting the farplane in Guadosalam where all you see is memories.  
  
I don't know Rikku, if I had my choice I would never leave you, but...  
  
You'd never leave me? Auron looked up at her sudden emotional shift.   
  
I thought I made that quite clear, I lo--  
  
Hey you slowpokes hurry up. Tidus yelled back from the front of the group. Auron and Rikku hurried to the front but now Auron was berating himself for almost telling her, almost telling her that he loved her. Hmpf indeed.   
  
Lulu, Wakka and Tidus decided to head to the farplane, but Yuna and Rikku walked into Rin's travel agency to freshen up they said. Kimhari and Auron started cleaning weapons and refreshing their supplies.   
  
Lulu came back, Venus crest securely in tow. And Auron went to round up the remaining two members of the group, Yuna and Rikku. As he stealthily moved closer to them he heard his darling girl crying.   
  
Yunie...I swear he was about to say it. I love him so much I just wish I knew if he felt the same.  
  
I'm sure he'll tell you in time.  
  
But we don't have much time Yunie! Oh Yunie I'm so sorry I shouldn't be complaining to you, you must be so worried about Tidus too. I'm so sorry.   
  
It's okay, now why don't we head back to the group, they must be looking for us by now.  
  
Auron moved backwards quickly so that by the time Yuna and Rikku came walking out from where they were. It appeared as if he was walking towards them.   
  
Ah there you two are. Lulu is all set so the choice is up to you Yuna. Do we head back to the woods to get their ultimates, or do we do head out to the Highroad and Mushroom Rock for myself and Rikku.  
  
I don't know Sir Auron, it's getting late in the day, perhaps we should head back up to the ship and spend the night there before we do anything.  
  
Auron silently lead them back to the group, while trying to covertly sneak glances back at Rikku. Could she actually love him? He heard her say the words out loud, but could it be? Could she feel the way about him that he felt about her? If he hadn't heard her crying he would never have believed it. He had much to think about.   
  
The group agreed to head back up to the ship, although to Auron it seemed as if they were clinging to the moments that they had. That the entire party didn't want to go any further. But he was one of them and he didn't have the heart to hurry them along. No doubt that they would spend a whole day in the woods getting Lulu and Kimhari's ultimate and then a few days searching for and obtaining Rikku's and his ultimate weapons. Auron almost expected them to start protesting that Wakka needed his ultimate, but he knew that would never fly. The final battle was in sight. They were living on borrowed time.   
  
A grim desperate air of having fun appeared, as if they thought they could ignore it all while they partied, but even that had an edge of hopelessness to it. Auron and Kimhari left early, Auron went to what was beginning to feel like his second home on the ship, the observation deck. He didn't know what to do. Part of him said that he should tell Rikku that he loved her, but another part said it was very unlikely that he would survive this final encounter and that he should never have gotten involved with her in the first place. He was about ready to growl.  
  
I thought I'd find you up here. Rikku softly said as she came and stood behind him wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back.   
  
Auron decided it would be better to hurt her now leave her wondering so he turned around to face her about to tell her that he hated her.  
  
I ha-love you Tysh that hadn't come out like he had wanted. Now he would never be able to retract it and have her believe it. And the look on her face when she heard those words would be one of those memories he would carry with him forever, she looked so happy. So beautiful. The moonlight reflected through the clouds and then off her face.  
  
The clouds are bright tonight as they shine off your face. Auron continued as he pulled her in for a kiss. He felt her arms wrap around him and he briefly thought that he understood the reluctance of the rest of the group, but soon he found himself lost in the kiss. Lost in the taste of her, lost her unique scent, lost in the feeling of her hair as it caressed him. He was lost. Totally. Utterly irreversibly. Lost in her.   
  
A/N: so yep Auron finally admitted it, out loud, to her. And the journey to Sin is almost complete, what every are our two love birds to do.


	10. I am the Onion Knight, cry before me

Eva Harlow: It makes me so happy that you like it, squee. And I'm glad you see what I'm doing with Rikku, I don't think she is a wimp, but I realized that it might be interpretted that she is one with the story.

Guan: Thanks for the compliment, and poor Rikku, but things have a way of getting better and then worse, just like a sine wave. Up and down, up and down.

Chapter Ten  
I am the Onion Knight, cry before me.   
  
Auron awoke that morning rather rudely to the sun. Confused for a moment as to where he could possibly be he soon determined that he was still on the observation deck. And that his darling girl was snuggled securely in his arms. That made him smile. He had to chuckle at what the night crew would think, the group was back on the ship, but Auron was not wandering at night. The world had come to an end. His chuckle must have slipped out his mouth, for Rikku sleepily looked up from his chest and started smiling too. And that just fed it. Auron had forgotten how contagious smiling was.   
  
As they pulled themselves into a sitting position still leaning on each other, Rikku started to chuckle. And then Auron was chuckling and before long Auron and Rikku were laughing, not in desperation or fear, but in happiness and the laughter that comes with care. Since they had quite overslept, that was how the group found them, Rikku leaning on Auron's chest, the two of them looking into each other's eyes and laughing, laughing as all are born too, but to few do.   
  
"That's it they've officially lost it." Tidus stage whispered to the group trying to keep from laughing himself, but it was too funny, serious Auron who never even smiled, was laughing like an insane clown. (A/N: I doubt they have clowns in Spira, but they might have in Zanarkand). Surprisingly it was Kimhari who first lost it and joined in. And then Lulu. Before long the whole group was laughing in wild abandon as the sun finished rising over the clouds.   
  
"I always said I wanted my journey to be filled with laughter, I just never thought I'd see the day Sir Auron agreed." Yuna teased. "At least his laughter sounds better than yours Tidus" Yuna finished as she lovingly looked over at Tidus and swatted him on the arm.   
  
Rikku and Auron were the last to calm their laughter into chuckles and finally into smiles.   
  
"Off to Macalania, I assume?" Auron said trying very hard to school his features back to their impenetrable state.  
  
"We've arrived, and are ready to depart." Yuna confirmed.  
  
With that most of the group left, leaving Rikku and Auron behind.   
  
"It's a good thing, they left when they did or I might have been tempted to change the timbre of the laughter to something altogether different." Auron insinuated to Rikku.  
  
Her face looked confused for a short while and then took on a rather eager and impish look.   
  
"Oh I think we still have a little while before they come looking for us again." Rikku breathed.  
  
Auron didn't need anymore encouragement than that, he pulled her back into his lap and commenced to plundering her mouth, he tried to memorize everything about her, everything he had previously tried to ignore he tried to capture. His hands started to wander--but then he forced himself to stop.  
  
Rikku looked up at him, and it seemed to him she was rather disappointed, but that could just be him projecting on her.  
  
"Stopping so soon Auron" she said playfully.  
  
"We have to stop now, or I won't ever want to"  
  
"And who said that was a bad thing" But after saying that she let Auron help her up. And with that they headed down to the bridge.   
  
The group dynamic was quite different this visit to the woods than it had been last time, with the final battle looming on the horizon truths were coming out. Tidus and Yuna spent all of their available time together, even Lulu and Wakka had finally admitted the care they had for each other, and of course, Auron thought, he was spending as much time with Rikku as was safe. The woods seemed happier this time around and while Rikku still was in awe of the beauty of the woods, she also stayed close to Auron's side.   
  
Since this wasn't going to be the last trip to the woods, the group was in a relatively good mood. It was like a mini holiday, the fiends weren't hard, and it was so gorgeous. Auron glanced over at his little sprite, his darling girl and smiled. Who would have thought, Auron remised that the second time around to battle sin wouldn't be filled with duty and honor alone, but also with love. Rikku must have felt him smiling at her, because she raised her eyebrow at him slightly.   
  
"It seems so odd to see fiends here in this beauty."  
  
"Not all danger is ugly"  
  
"I suppose, look at Maester Seymour, for instance he was beautiful but evil. But not all that is ugly is evil to, eh?" Auron scowled at this, was his Rikku saying that he was ugly?  
  
"Hmpf'" At this Rikku started laughing. Auron's scowl grew deeper.   
  
"Honestly Auron you are worse than a teenage girl."   
  
"Hmpf"  
  
"I of course think you are quite handsome"(A/N: just for you Aurriku4Eva).   
  
"Hmpf" Auron's reply stayed the same but his scowl lessened. He thought to himself that it was just so hard to get used to people teasing him.   
  
"What kind of name is the Onion Knight anyway? I mean what does the it do make everyone cry." At this Auron began to chuckle.  
  
"And when it gets hurt, even more cry, just like when you cut an onion," Auron joked back.  
  
"Sin will be so scared," and then Rikku mocked in sotto voice "I am the Onion Knight cry before me, muhahaha." Auron and Rikku continued to laugh, but at the same time they began to grow quiet. Rikku had just brought up the taboo subject. Even though they were on their way to fight Sin, no one was talking about it.   
  
"I'm sorry Auron, I just..."  
  
"Rikku, haven't I told you that you apologize too much. We should talk about Sin."  
  
"Perhaps we can even make him cry, eh?" Rikku continued trying to lift the mood.  
  
"I'm sure by the time we finish with Sin, Sin will have cried."   
  
But as much as Auron tried to recapture the mood of earlier, it was gone. Sinking with the reminder that their days were limited. Luckily Lulu and Kimhari returned and they decided to visit Mushroom Rock. Auron wasn't exactly looking forward to this because it meant that he would be separated from Rikku, she was to go in search of her Godhand, while he went to transform his rusty sword.   
  
But Auron went, he knew that no matter how much he wanted it not to, his duty as a guardian always came first, always. And tysh, if that didn't just kill him, he rued rather ironically.   
  
So Rikku went off with Wakka and Lulu, while Tidus, Yuna and Kimhari came with him. It was a rather good distribution, at least Tidus was semi-fast and just because Auron was cranky didn't mean he had to make everyone else so he thought. He watched as Rikku walked out of sight but right before she disappeared she blew him a kiss. Hmpf, maybe it wouldn't be that bad of a day.   
  
In the end the day was actually quite good for him. The fiends were hard enough to capture his attention, but not hard enough to worry him. And they were prevalent enough that he enjoyed the hacking, he enjoyed the release it brought. And he didn't think about her at all, until he returned to the ship that night.   
  
He heard, good and bad news when his group returned to the ship, Rikku had already completed her cactuar quest, so all they had was the stop in Macalania. Good for Sin would finally die, bad because he had wanted another day with her.   
  
Night, as always found him on the observation deck. Night, found him waiting. Night, found him hoping, hoping the she would come, hoping that he would survive Sin, hoping that he could survive for her. Night, found Auron hoping for perhaps the first time ever that this journey to Sin would not end with him fulfilling his duty and keeping his honor, but that perhaps it would not end. However Auron knew that this couldn't be, short of turing evil and becoming a fiend, who heard of an unsent surviving once his purpose was gone. Maybe the gods would take pity on him, like the girl in the happy family story. That last thought stopped Auron cold, he turned his head in dismay, who would have thought.   
  
"You're shaking your head. Everything all right" Rikku queried.  
  
"Of course, my darling girl."  
  
"How was the desert?"  
  
"If you are trying to hint around about how I am because of Home, I'm all right. Home isn't what is bothering me right now." Auron chose not to address that last part of the statement.  
  
"You know me too well," Auron said as he reached up and brushed the hair out of her face. Caressing several of the strands in his fingers. He wrapped his arms around her, and together they looked out at the night sky. His fingers continued to caress her hair and soon her neck, and then his lips joined his fingers. He wanted to, burn her into his memory. He wanted to possess her. Rikku made a low sound in her throat and turned around surprising Auron, and then their lips met. They paid no attention to the clouds that night, and the only stars they saw where those reflected in each other's eyes.   
  
A/N: well you can take that to be what you want it to be, i can barely write fluff, much less lemons or even limes, thus...you are left to your own imagination, and since I know that you are all creative and this is Auron, I don't think any of us will have a problem, right.


	11. And then the morning comes

Chapter Eleven  
And then the morning comes...  
  
Eva Harlow: I am evil, in this story you don't get to find out what happens after Sin. I will be writing a sequel. But I felt that this right here was a good, natural ending point. And I am perplexed as to what to do when fighting Sin. Utterly perplexed. So I will continue working on the prequel(Rikku's side up until Zanarkand) and hope that the answer of what to do with Auron in the end will come to me. I really didn't mean for it to end here, it just kind of did and I will be out of town for the next 2 weeks, so I thought it cruel not to at least give people a semi-ending. So I hope you like it, and any suggestions for what happens after Sin will be appreciate ever so much.   
  
Auron awoke again on the cold floor of the observation deck with his darling girl in his arms. It was becoming such a habit, he thought in his early morning state. Then he realized that it wasn't right to start building habits, that he wouldn't be able to continue it. But, it was much too late for him to change now. One day in Macalania and then off to fight Sin. One more day with his little sprite before he had to let her go. Nothing was guaranteed anymore, nothing. He never felt the fear of the unknown so much as he did with her in his arms watching the rising sun.   
  
Rikku, darling, it's time to get up.  
  
  
  
The sun is rising.  
  
Auron chuckled, Rikku never had liked the mornings. Especially when he woke her up so early.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No, but good try Rikku.  
  
  
  
At that last exclamation she sleepily opened her eyes.   
  
Today we go to Macalania Auron tried to cheer her up, after all it was pretty there, although that knot in his stomach wouldn't go away. And that little voice in his mind was telling him to take her and run. But he forced the nervousness out of his throat.  
  
And I have something I want to give you...since you seemed to like Macalania so much. At this Rikku glanced up at him. Auron brought out the small box. After all of Rin's suggestions about buying something and seeing how much she liked the beauty of Macalania woods he had decided to get her something, something he tearfully thought to remember him by.   
  
Rikku took the box and tore it open revealing a bracelet. Auron anxiously awaited what she would say about it. Rikku seemed to like it.  
  
Oh Auron, it's so beautiful, it reminds me of Macalania woods.  
  
And, it has a lightning guard on it. Auron had been particularly proud of that. It's pretty and useful, just like you.   
  
I love it Auron...why did you decide to spoil me.  
  
Well I just wanted you to have something to...ummm..rem-- As he was saying these words Rikku's expression changed from happy to angry.  
  
I don't want it Auron. You can't be replaced by a stupid bracelet. I just want you. at these words Rikku ran off the deck.  
  
Auron sat there and knew it was going to be a long day.   
  
But the world waits for no man so Auron soon found himself sulking along the path in Macalania Woods. Indeed Auron felt as if he was a small child kicking his shoes in the dirt. Rikku was avoiding him, talking with Kimhari. Or she was talking and Kimhari was listening. Kimhari kept glancing back at Auron. The whole mood of the party was somber. And a petulant Auron just added to the overall impression.   
  
Let's stop here and...rest Yuna declared as she pulled Tidus over toward the pools of water.   
  
Soon everyone dispersed, leaving Auron, alone. As always he thought. But then corrected himself, Rikku was usually with him. Oh well he thought I had better get used to this, this solitude. He thought back on all of Rikku's antics, on their friendship, and then later love. And the scowl on his face grew larger and larger. He thought on the beauty of Rikku. He thought of her hair, her soft skin, her irresistible eyes. And a low growl started in the base of his throat. He thought of her character, her being, her soul. That simultaneous childlike naivety and wise pragmatism. And he screwed he nose up as he started to sniff. He thought back to the nights on the observation deck, their night in the Thunder Plains and every night they had shared guard duty and the scream of frustration stilled in his throat his eyes began to well, well with tears. And then a solitary tear, just like he would always be, drifted down his cheek.   
  
Before anymore tears escaped out of his eyes, he stood up and shook it off. He started briskly walking away. He just needed to fight some fiends, Auron thought to himself. That would make him feel better. But even fiends proved to be no respite from his haunting thoughts. So once he determined himself far enough away he found a small pond, where no one seemed to wait and it let is all out. That single tear that had earlier fallen had been merely a precursor to what happened when the floodgates opened. And with tears coursing down his face he threw back his head and howled a primal scream of loss and regret.   
  
Suddenly he heard a small voice in his head, or so he thought. He couldn't make out what the voice was saying, but it seemed sad. And then he felt a small hand on his shoulder. A small hand rubbing his back, a small body pressing small arms around him. He looked through his tears and saw his darling girl. And he was instantly ashamed. He was know for control and now he had probably just ruined any chance he had with her with his loss of control, with his loss of decorum. Tsch.   
  
I'm sorry Auron. I guess I just don't want to think about what happens tomorrow when we...when we face Sin. I want you to be here forever, I don't want to lose you. But...  
  
Auron sat in silence, his little sprite, his darling girl, the one he caused so much pain in was apologizing to him. He couldn't have that.  
  
Please don't apologize Rikku. Let's not think about tomorrow and live today.  
  
But I don't want to lose you.  
  
I love you Rikku, I will always be here. he said tapping her heart.   
  
But I want you in more than my heart.  
  
Even if I was sent to the farplane I will look after you, and if I can I will come back to you, it just may take me a while.   
  
If you die, I want to die.  
  
Rikku, you can't die for me. There is so much living left to do.  
  
But without you it isn't worth a thing.  
  
Think of Yuna, if I'm right Tidus will be gone to, she will need someone to comfort her.  
  
Once a guardian, always a guardian, eh? And here I thought that defeating Sin would bring an end to that. guess not.  
  
Auron nodded in affirmation. Tomorrow we need to focus on Yuna, if I die, or am finally sent, focus on her. Just like in the Thunder Plains.  
  
Rikku sadly replied, I know, I must protect Yunie...will you be there to find me like you did in the Thunder Plains?  
  
I'll try my best Rikku, if I can, I will.   
  
Well, you know Auron, we have a little bit of time before the others find us....  
  
So the morning and afternoon passed. Ultimate weapons in hand, tomorrow brought the final battle. Tomorrow Sin would be beaten, but at what price, Auron mused to himself. He would miss his little sprite. He would miss his beloved. At least she had accepted the bracelet finally. Auron was a bit scared. He feared facing the farplane tomorrow, but mostly he feared for his darling girl's safety. Speaking of where was she? Rikku had seemed to slip away as he was deep in thought.   
  
Night, found Rikku on the bridge. She thought back to what Auron had said that day, she thought back to their kiss, she thought back to his promise. She thought of the stars. She heard Auron coming towards her on the deck, he always did have such a distinctive gait. As the tears flowed freely down her face she turned to him and smiled. And that is when she knew that no matter what happened tomorrow with the battle with Sin, she would be all right. He would always be there. She held out here arms and he swept her into his embrace. She glanced once more towards the clouds. Oh how bright they shone through her tears.   
  
Fin  
  
A/N: And that my dears is the end. I am a heartless girl, am I not? I still can't decide to do with the whole Sin battle and X-2, I may be writing a sequel but that will be in the future, I am working on the prequel, but I don't know when that will be done. And the prequel will be done before any sequel. Unless I am truly cruel and make the sequel a little one shot.


End file.
